Aaron the Armadillo
Aaron the Armadillo is an armadillo animatronic who is one of the members of the animatronic band. He plays the keyboard, and was introduced in 1982, along with Martin the Mole and Ella the Ermine. He has since been a part of the animatronic leagues of both Fredbear's Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and is now a part of Freddy and Friends Pizzeria and Store. Backstory In early 1982, Fredbear's Family Diner decided to build three new animatronics, which were supposed to accompany the existing first and only one, Fredbear. Aaron was the first one to enter service, and he became the band's keyboardist. He was well-received by adults and children alike, but when 1984 rolled around and Fazbear Entertainment bought the restaurant, Aaron was thrown into storage. Unknowingly, he developed a form of consciousness, and he felt quite lonely in storage. Fortunately for him, when the place reopened as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he was brought back into service. He was then put into storage in 1987, as the complex was upgraded. However, he was shut down just before the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, with Aaron put away and left to rot. He was placed by Toy Aaron, who was scrapped after the horrific events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He was eventually unearthed by a group of nostalgic businessmen who upgraded the 1993 animatronics, as part of the new "Freddy and Friends Pizzeria and Store", which opened in 2013. He is now operating inside the complex, shiny and clean. Appearance Original Aaron (1982-1987) Aaron is average height compared to the others. He has a rounded skintone face, along with blue-purple eyes. The rest of his body is a shade of green-grey, and it is slightly torn in places due to wear and tear. He has a shiny black shell attached to his back, and he has two ruffled teardrop-shaped ears, connected to his head at the round side. He sometimes can be seen with a synthesizer in his damaged hands. Toy Aaron (1987) Toy Aaron is slightly taller and wider than his 1982 counterpart. His face is still roundish and skintone, but his eyes are now bright orange. He has rosy cheeks like the other Toy animatronics. Inside of green-grey, the rest of his skin is bright green, and his shell is more rounded. His ears are now oval-shaped, also bright green, with the inner part being skintone. He usually holds a synthesizer. Upgraded Aaron (2013-present) Coming soon! Behavior Day Aaron is easy-going and fun-loving during the day. His favourite thing to do is wonder around the pizzeria, talking to children and adults he sees. He is usually spotted with his best friends Martin and Ella, animatronics he was built beside in 1982. He is full of life and he seems to be curious about things, Aaron being young. He can sometimes glitch up, though it is nothing dangerous, he just stalls. Night At night, Aaron is silent and straightforward, always sticking together with other animatronics and fulfilling their mission as well as possible. Aaron is not really that violent, although he can be a bit aggressive at times. He starts appearing in Night 3 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, if the player has purchased the "Animatronics of '82" expansion pack. Night Strategies (FNaF2) Nights 1 & 2 Aaron is pretty much not active at all on Nights 1 & 2. He can still move, but the chance is unimaginably ''low. Night 3 Night 3 is when Aaron starts to get active. He usually leaves his position on the Show Stage at 3 AM, making his way slowly around the complex. When he feels he isn't being watched, he can move great distances, sometimes even to the other side of the restaurant. When he reaches the Office, he disables the Vent Lights until the player puts up the Monitor, then he initiates his jumpscare. This is the order Aaron goes in for this night, although if not watched enough, he can skip locations: Show Stage (CAM 09) > Main Hall (CAM 07) > Party Room 3 (CAM 03) > Party Room 1 (CAM 01) > Left Air Vent (CAM 05) > The Office (You) Night 4 By Night 4, Aaron is pretty active. By 2 AM, he probably would have left his starting position on the Show Stage. He moves faster, and can jump places even further when not being watched enough. When he reaches the office, he disables the Vent Lights for longer than Night 3. This is the order Aaron goes in for this night, although if not watched enough, he can skip locations: Show Stage (CAM 09) > Game Area (CAM 10) > Main Hall (CAM 07) > Party Room 1 (CAM 01) > Office (comes through doorway) More coming soon. Relationships Martin the Mole & Ella the Ermine These three animatronics could be considered "siblings" (due to them being built at the same time in the same facility) and act like siblings towards each other. They are very good friends with each other, and they always look out for one another. Freddy Fazbear The two respect each other, but apart from that, the two are neutral towards each other. Aaron disagrees with Freddy's violent nighttime ways, but at the same time is prepared to fight to survive. They choose to stay away from each other most of the time, "just because". Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken These two get along quite well with Aaron, and vice versa. Bonnie and Chica sometimes just chat and hang out with Aaron when not doing shows. Aaron and Chica work together to distract the guard as part of a diversion to let someone come in, and Aaron and Bonnie have a friendly rivalry. Foxy the Pirate Fox Due to Foxy being out of service, Aaron doesn't really see Foxy much around the pizzeria, but the two sometimes go behind the Pirate Cove curtain and just talk about working at the pizzeria. They are acquaintances, close to becoming friends. Balloon Boy Back in 1987, with the introduction of Toy Aaron, Aaron was put out of service and didn't see anyone except the old models. However, he did sometimes see Balloon Boy wondering around the pizzeria before it was closed. They never talked at all, except on one particularly interesting night during a guard chase. In Aaron's opinion, "he seems like an okay guy". More coming soon. Media Appearances * ''Freddy Fazbear: Origins ''(A TV series describing what happened at Fredbear's Family Diner) * ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge * Five Nights in Space (duplicate, as Pilot Aaron) * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Darkness Within * Five Nights at Sea ''(duplicate, as Performer Aaron) * ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Unspoken Truth * Five Nights for the Withered * (SECRET) Trivia * Aaron is the first FC made by SilverCyberlink. * Aaron is the second band member to play an electronic instrument, the first being Bonnie (with his electric guitar). * Aaron is technically 33 in age (since construction). More information about Aaron coming soon. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics